


One Way Ticket

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: How Do I Tag, Investigation Team is like there but no interactions that much, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Same with Dojima and Nanako, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Yosuke didn't had the chance to react as soft lips made contact with his, although brief, he could feel the desperation and love from the other.Souji didn't want to leave, but he has to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cries I tried
> 
> Plus JP translation is from Google Translate because I was in school when I did this
> 
> I haven't finished P4 yet to be honest but I got a grist of the two dork's personality. May have slight OOC but please enjoy!
> 
> Song is One Way Ticket by One OK Rock in the album Ambitions!

_Remember that night_  
_I had to leave you_  
_You said it's alright_  
_And I believed you_

There's only a few minutes left before the train comes.

The entire Investigation Team, Dojima, and Nanako stood at the train platform, talking with Souji as much as their small time could let them. However, Yosuke stayed silent, thinking.

_You know I'm no good_  
_No good at goodbyes_  
_No good without you_  
_Better by your side_

Its not fair, Souji is happy with them in Inaba; why do he have to leave at the place he surely considers as his true home, back to the city where his parents are barely there and his friends not there?

Souji spent the last weeks with the others, hanging out and talking with them as much as possible, but most of all, he tried to spend time with Yosuke almost everyday and it gives the brunette mixed signals.

_Wish I could be there with you_  
_I'm feeling lost without you_

"Yosuke?"

_In this empty bed_  
_Where I'm all alone_  
_I've been such a mess_  
_Need a one way ticket_

Yosuke's head snapped up and faced Souji and god he will miss him so damn much, the way the silver-head would talk to him every lunchtime, sometimes made him lunch (and damn he's a really good chief), and just basically be his first ever genuine friend, best friend, partner...

And the love of his life that he can't have.

_Anywhere you are_  
_Is where I want to go_  
_You are my address_  
_I don't care how I get it_  
_I need a one way ticket_  
_Home_

Yosuke has come to terms with his feelings just four weeks ago, and did it eat him up, he always have to be late at everything does he? He had to be in denial and just completely accepted it a little too late and he hates it.

_When you're not with me_  
_These days are boring_  
_Wish it were easy_  
_Like Sunday morning_

"So, this is it, I guess..." said Souji.

"Yea..." Yosuke managed to reply.

_When I'd be waking up with you_  
_Only doing those things we wanna do_  
_My heart is anywhere you go_  
_When I'm next to you I'm home_

Maybe it's now or never, maybe it's time for Yosuke to confess, no matter how cliche that looks like, but he doesn't want to risk losing his friendship with the Fool, right now it seemed fragile, even with the many hangouts they did and the time spend TV diving.

Yosuke is scared, he doesn't want the other to leave him alone.

_Wish I could be there with you_  
_I'm feeling lost without you_

The train arrived, too early much for the other's likes. They too, doesn't want their friend and leader to go, and damn did Souji also didn't want to leave them so damn much.

Souji doesn't want to leave Yosuke behind, but he can't also bring him along to the city.

It was now or never.

He HAS to confess.

_In this empty bed_  
_Where I'm all alone_  
_I've been such a mess_  
_Need a one way ticket_

Hesitantly, Souji tapped Yosuke in the shoulder to gain his attention, his heart broke at the sight of watery brown eyes that looked so much heartbroken.

He'll have to risk it, to leave no burden and secret to his partner.

_Anywhere you are_  
_Is where I want to go_  
_You are my address_  
_I don't care how I get it_  
_I need a one way ticket_  
_Home_

"Yosuke..."

"Yea, partner?"

_In this empty bed_  
_Where I'm all alone_  
_I've been such a mess_

"I love you."

_さよならを言えばきっと_  
_(Say goodbye, surely)_  
_君は僕を忘れてしまうから_  
_(Because you will forget me)_  
_失えば2度目はない_  
_(If I lose it will not be the second time)_  
_気づいたんだ_  
_(I noticed it.)_

Yosuke didn't had the chance to react as soft lips made contact with his, although brief, he could feel the desperation and love from the other.

Souji didn't want to leave, but he has to.

The announcer told them the train is about to leave, and Souji, looking sad and hesitant, gave a small smile to them all and a promise to meet again in Golden Week before turning towards the train.

The brunette shook out of his daze and ran towards the closing train doors.

"Souji! Wait!"

Souji turned as the train door closed completely, but he managed to hear Yosuke's words before it did.

"I love you too!"

The silver-haired boy broke down into a big, genuine smile that the other saw before the train moved, leaving Inaba, leaving his friends, and leaving his love. But he knows he'll have an earful from the Prince of Junes when he's back, and that alone makes him determined to go back in Inaba soon enough.

_I don't care how I get it_  
_I need a one way ticket_  
_Home_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
